Zero's Shinigami
by Chaos Keeper
Summary: What if instead of summoning Saito as her familiar; the Zero summoned a certain Substitute Soul Reaper. Just another Zero no Tsukaima fic; hope you enjoy! Ichi x Louise, OC x Tiffania, and now Saito x Henreitta.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Hey guys, Chaos Keeper here; with yet another one. This time with familiar of zero, I finished watching the anime and felt a (call me weird if u feel like it) connection with the characters.**

**Louise Vallierẽ, someone who's always counted out before she even starts and is barely accepted even with her status as a noble is sort of an outcast. She stresses herself out trying to please her family, her best friend (the princess), and most of all herself. She believes that in the '**_**Familiar Summoning' **_**ceremony she can summon one that will help her be accepted by everyone and become someone of worth.**

**Saito Hiraga, an average kid who's dragged from his world into another completely out of nowhere; not only that; he's treated like a common animal and forced to perform manual labor for an ungrateful '**_**master.' **_**I honestly felt bad for the poor guy and wondered if his life would ever improve at times. Then, he learned of him becoming **_**'Gandalfr' **_**and defended himself against Guiche before going on to defeat even more powerful opponents. Ward, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, Golems, and more; he even gave his life for the one he loves when he fought the 70,000 army to keep her safe and buy enough time for Louise, Henrietta, and the civilians to get away in time all by himself.**

**All this from an average kid; amazing, right? Even after death, he was revived by a half-elf named Tiffania who happened to find his dead body in a forest after his talking sword, **_**'Derflinger (or Derf for short)' **_**transported him away in a last-ditch effort to save his life. Tiffania, then took care of him before sending him back to the Magic Academy where he met Louise once more. Afterwards, he finds Tiffania once more and they become friends.**

**So yeah; I thought this amazing anime deserved another fic written by another author who hopes to do it justice. Anyways, quick overview; this fic will be the same with a few changes and a major one where Louise doesn't summon Saito, instead she summons our resident Substitute Soul Reaper; Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't worry for those of you familiar with the anime, I'm not going to completely disregard Saito; he'll instead be summoned by another character because even though I fell in love with Louise x Saito in the beginning I feel he deserves a better master.**


	2. Chapter 2- The summoning

**Hey guys, Chaos here with the first chapter of Zero's Shinigami. Once again, I'm not a pro writer; I'm probably not even a good one. I'm just writing this to satisfy my one want to write a fic about it in the hopes that I can do the anime(s) justice. If I somehow manage to please one of you out there as well along the way, great; if not, please feel free to say so. Anyways, hope you like this and as always Read n' Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) nor will I ever**

_Ichigo_

"Good Mooooorniiiiinnnnng, Ichigo!" I heard my insane father shout as he flew into my room with a flying kick. I inwardly groaned as I lifted up one hand and caught his foot in mid-air stopping it completely.

"Ah, it seems you were prepared; but how about **this!**" he chuckled as he spun and tried to round-house kick me with his other foot. I dropped my grip on the original and moved my arm to block the kick with a yawn before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him out my door and down the stairs.

"Now will you **knock it off**; ya crazy old man!" I roared as I slammed the door shut and went to get dressed for school.

"Nii-chan, if you don't hurry you're gonna be late!" I heard Yuzu shout from downstairs as I looked at the clock.

'_Shit; Tatsuki's gonna give me hell if I don't get there on time today' _I groaned inwardly as I leapt down the stairs in front of my room with my bag over my shoulder.

"Sorry Yuzu; don't have time for breakfast today! See you all later!" I shouted as I sprinted out the door and towards school.

"Aw, Nii-chan didn't eat the breakfast I made for him" Yuzu said sadly as she went to put away the left-overs.

"More for me" Karin joked as she finished hers and grabbed her bag for school. Yuzu quickly grabbed hers and they left for school as Isshin went to work at the clinic.

* * *

_Louise_

I woke up with a determined look on my face as I dressed myself in the academy uniform.

'_I will summon a familiar that'll show everyone that I'm not a zero. I'll prove to everyone that I'm a Valliere' _I thought as I grabbed my wand and walked out of the room with a bit more confidence in my stride than usual as I walked to the classroom where familiar summoning was to take place.

* * *

_Ichigo_

"Finally after school" Keigo whined as everyone laughed except for me. I somehow found myself looking towards the sky and the moon which seemed kind of close to each other.

"Hey anyone gonna look at the eclipse today?" I heard Mizuro ask in the background but he sounded kind of distant. I found myself starting to walk off in the direction the moon sat in the sky when I felt a hand grab mine.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as I froze. I shook my head and relaxed as I was brought back down to earth; yet somehow, I couldn't shake that strange feeling. It was indescribable, almost ghost-like.

"I'm fine, just a little tired I guess" I said as she looked at me in concern.

"You sure?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna head home; see you guys later" I said with a wave as I walked off with a tired sigh.

'_**King, heads up. You might wanna look in front of you' **_I heard Shiro say as I looked up to see a….green portal?

**Ichigo, I feel some sort of energy emanating from it and it seems like its calling to us**Zangetsu said as I nodded. Warily, I grabbed a firm hold of my substitute soul reaper badge and my soul phone before stepping through. Immediately, I regretted it as the portal seemed to death-grip my body and pull me inside.

'_I can't get free!' _I panicked as the portal swallowed me.

'_Am I…dead? It feels like I'm falling but I can't hear the wind that should be flying past my ears. I can't feel the clothes on my skin and I can't see anything but darkness. I can't even hear Zangetsu or Shiro; if I stay like this it'll drive me insane' _I thought.

* * *

_Louise_

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" I cried as I felt the spell take effect. A green portal appeared directly in front of me and a boy with vibrant orange hair seemed to float out. Without anyone casting a spell for him to levitate he just seemed to slowly fall through the portal as if by his own power he was being kept from slamming into the ground.

Gently, he landed on the floor and seemed to be unconscious. I tenderly walked over to him as everyone in the class was silent in awe. I looked down at the boy with a slight blush on my face; he was actually kind of good-looking.

'_No, he's just my familiar' _I thought as I shook my head slightly and sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." I said before leaning forward and kissing him softly. The pentagram underneath us turned a vibrant electric blue. He gained a pained look on his face as what looked like a thunder-bolt burned runes onto the back of his hand before his face went back to a well-practiced scowl.

**Ok, here's chapter one and I hoped you enjoyed it. Like I said, I'm just another writer who's trying to do these animes justice. If I didn't let me know about it (preferably without cussing me out in the process; but I understand if you feel that's what you need to do to get your point across). Anyways, like I said hope you liked it; you can leave any ideas or thoughts you have on the chapter in the reviews; in fact, I encourage it.**

**See ya around**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	3. Chapter 3- Halkeginian Blues

**Ok got some pretty good reviews and I'm glad you like my writing. As a precaution, if I get kinda off topic in certain chapters, let me know so that I can fix it immediately; thanks! Anyways, to Blinded in a bolthole; Actually, I'm all the way up to the Wandereich/ Vandereich (however the hell you spell that) arc and in this one, he's at a point just after the Fullbringer arc; I just tweaked it so that he's talking to Zangetsu and Shiro again and he can use both his shinigami and full bring abilities separately (he does still have the full-bring fused appearance in his shinigami form though) instead of them being fused for my own personal convenience.**

**Long story short, writing will be slow because I broke my glasses and am currently blind as fuck T_T. Oh, and for those of you who didn't know the reason Saito couldn't understand Louise at the beginning wasn't because she was speaking **_**Halkeginian **_**in actuality, she was speaking in French and he speaks Japanese; big language difference there. So yea, skipping all the 'hope you like the chapter' bull; on to the actual **_**reading part!**_

**Disclaimer: No ownership here, just empty pockets and a headache**

_Ichigo_

I groaned as I felt sunlight stream onto my face. There was a strange voice screaming something at me I couldn't understand in the background; it sounded female but I couldn't be sure.

"Karin, is that you?" I asked as I sat up with another groan. I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl with long pink hair standing in front of me; screaming something at me. It sounded like she was scolding me but in some strange language I couldn't completely understand it sounded vaguely familiar though.

'_**That's because she's speaking French, King. If you want; I can help you understand it' **_Shiro said.

'_Wait…how do you know french?' _I asked.

'_**Because unlike you I pay attention during your classes; it's my knowledge that keeps you from failing whenever you go off for supernatural duties and come back to school' **_Shiro bragged as I was dumbfounded.

He was actually….paying _attention_?!

'_**Don't act so surprise it's not like I have much else to do in here. I pretty much sleep, train, and look through your memories all day' **_Shiro said with a groan.

'_You look through my….you know what; never mind I don't want to know. Can you help us communicate' _I responded.

'_**I can do that and more' **_Shiro said.

"Yeah, that'll be a big help" I said aloud.

_Louise_

"Don't sit there and ignore me, you stupid dog!" I shouted at the boy in front of me. He sat and gave me a curious look as if he was trying to understand where he was and what I was saying.

"I don't know what strange language you were speaking before but, you need to start speaking proper Halkeginian **now!** Show some **respect**; you're in the presence of a **noble**, the third daughter of the **Vallierẽ** family and **your master**!" I cried once more in frustration before storming off to my dresser.

I opened the drawer and pulled out a whip.

'_Maybe __**this'll**__ teach him a lesson' _I thought as I walked over to him and snapped it. His eyes narrowed as he heard the crack of the whip before I pulled my arm back and prepared to swing it at him.

_Ichigo_

Immediately, I felt a snap in my ears as new knowledge poured into my head and I suddenly understood everything she had been saying before.

_**Crack!**_

My head snapped towards the sound as I glared darkly at the pink haired girl in front of me. As I saw her arm come swinging down towards me with the whip in tow I rolled out of the way and reached into my back pocket for my combat pass and drew on my full-bring.

I felt reiatsu swirl around me as my clothes melted into a black skin-tight suit and white armor covered it and formed a sheath on the back of my left shoulder while a ribbon of the same armor floated gently onto my nose and stuck there. My combat pass changed as the skull on the front turned into a type of black diamond and a hilt sprouted from one side while a small blade slid out of the opposite; turning it into a type of short sword similar to a tantō.

She spun around with a look of surprise on her face which quickly shifted to an angry glare as she swung her arm sideways and the whip flew out towards me.

I ducked and flashed into the corner of a wall behind her with the sword held in a backwards grip similar to how Shiro held his sword before flying towards her. My hand wrapped around her neck as I flew towards the wall and slammed her into it.

She gasped in pain and dropped the whip as I pointed my sword at her left eye; the blade glinting maliciously as my eyes glowed an icy blue.

"You need to learn to treat people with respect. In fact, while I have you here; care to explain a few things. Why am I here? Who are you? What is this place? Why were you about to strike me for no reason?" I growled in French (or 'Halkeginian') as she looked up at me in slight fear.

-A few hours later-

_Louise_

I rubbed my hand against where he had grabbed my neck. It still stung a little bit and I'm pretty sure he bruised it but I can't give him the satisfaction of looking like I was in any sort of pain.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as I looked at him in surprise.

"No, I'm fine" I said haughtily.

"Look, I know it hurts because your neck is red; the least you can do after trying to attack me is answer a damn question without being a jackass" he snapped.

"Ms. Vallierẽ, what happened to you?!" I heard Siesta, one of the school servants ask with worry in her tone.

"This worthless dog dared to attack his **master!**" I responded putting venom into my words as I glared at the orange haired boy.

_Ichigo_

I clenched my fist at the word dog before getting up and walking towards the balcony. I slammed the door shut and leaned against the railing while looking over the strange building.

'_Looks like a school from all the people walking around. What's with the capes though; and why are some wearing different colored capes?' _I thought as I watched the students below me.

'**Tch…as if that flat chest could ever be the queen! Who does she think she is?!' **Shiro practically roared as he rampaged inside my inner world.

On some level I agreed but I was finding it hard to stay angry at her.

**Ichigo be on your guard; there is sorcery at work in your body. I can't tell much except that it binds your soul to her; making her your master **Zangetsu warned.

'**Speaking of the bitch; she's trying to get your attention, king' **Shiro said as I turned to see her banging against the glass balcony door while yelling.

I groaned as I walked over to the door and opened it to hear her yelling insults at me.

"Shut up already, will you?" I snapped as I stood on the railing of the balcony with my arms out.

"What are you-"she began as her eyes widened at me standing on the railing.

I looked down at the ground below; judging the distance from here to the ground if I fell when I got an idea. I spun around and spread my arms wide while letting myself tip backwards as I began to fall off the balcony towards the ground below. I felt the wind whip wildly around me as I let gravity take hold and I 'flew.'

Everything was happening in slow motion as I just enjoyed the wind at my back while looking up at the clouds above me. Even sound seemed distant and far away as I looked at the balcony where Louise far above me was screaming in horror with tears streaming from her face. The maid from earlier took one look at me falling and seemed to say 'sorry' as she gave me a sad look and attempted to console the pink haired girl.

'_Why would she be apologizing?' _I pondered as I neared the ground. Soon, people below me noticed a boy falling from the sky and screams were heard. To others in my situation they may have seemed ear-splittingly loud but to me; it was like they were at the other end of a mile-long tunnel.

'**King, you're nearing the ground pretty quickly' **Shiro warned me. I sighed wanting to enjoy the wind at my back a little longer before flipping around so my feet were facing the ground and focusing.

'_Zangetsu, can you slow it down a little?' _I asked as time was abruptly brought to a crawl. I quickly activated my full-bring and used it to begin a slower, more gently descent as time returned to normal. The screams of horror soon turned into sighs of amazement and wonder as I gently floated to the ground.

"Fight me, familiar of Zero" an arrogant voice growled. I turned to look at a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white button-up shirt with frills on the front of it. He held a rose in one hand and pointed it at me with a 'holier than thou' look on his face.

I groaned inwardly _'What is it with the people here? Does __**everyone **__have to be a friggn' Byakuya wannabe?!'_

-Inside the 6th division barracks-

Byakuya Kuchiki sneezed before rubbing his nose with a tissue. He frowned slightly as a certain substitute shinigami came to the forefront of his mind.

'_Ichigo Kurosaki, is he speaking of me right now?' _he mused before returning to his paperwork.

**End of the chapter. Late update I know if you want a reason read my profile or whatever, I hope you liked it and remember **_**constructive **_**criticism. Anyways, updates are now set on a rotation; different story updated every friday. Sorry it took so long to update; had it on here for a while and forgot to upload it.**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	4. Chapter 4- Lessons Learned

**To killersoda57; When I say '**_**Shiro' **_**I meant Shirosaki; or Hichigo whatever the hell you wanna refer to him as. I use '**_**Shiro' **_**as a shortened version because it translates to **_**'White' **_**in English and it's shorter so it serves its purpose XD**

**To Telron and IchiIchi; good to be back and I'm glad y'all are enjoying the chapters!**

**To Krazyfanfiction1; thanks and with how everyone is acting around our favorite substitute shinigami, he may just freak the hell out and let Shiro rampage XD**

**And lastly, to Jose19; the reason Saito fell in love with Louise (possibly, this is just a theory) is because as I stated before the **_**'familiar contract' **_**mentally, physically, and spiritually binds the familiar to the master by creating an subconscious emotional bond to the master which can eventually develop further into a form of adoration or in Saito's case as he is human; **_**Love. **_**This coupled with whatever the hell runs through his head is what may have caused him to fall in love with her as all in all; she isn't a completely rotten person, just **_**extremely **_**bitchy.**

**That emotional bond is also what keeps the more dangerous familiars from tearing their masters limb from limb as it makes it **_**extremely **_**difficult if not virtually impossible to cause harm to something you're emotionally attached to as I'm sure you can relate. As for **_**how**_** Ichigo will handle Ms. Vallierẽ; we shall see as the story continues to unfold. In the previous chapter it shows that Zangetsu is aware of the forced change in Ichigo's soul which may/may not serve to nullify it if he so wishes.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own jack**

"Fight me, Familiar of Zero" that blonde haired kid demanded arrogantly.

"No" I responded and began to walk off before three armor-clad figures rose out of the ground before me; effectively cutting off my path forward.

"I don't think you quite heard me so I'll ask once more; **Fight me, Familiar of Zero**" he demanded a little more violently than before.

I sighed before releasing my full-bring and placing my combat pass into my back pocket and walking over to him.

"You know what **you and everybody else** in this fucked up world's problem is; you're **all arrogant little shits** that think because you have **some amount of social standing; you** can **push people around** and **do whatever** the **fuck you want!** Well, **I** have a **news flash for you;** I'm **not** like **the others you like to fuck around with! I will kick** your **ass** as many times as you **beg** me to; you **spineless bastard**" I snapped as I stood over him with a look of irritation on my face.

He shook with seething rage and swung the rose he carried in his hands multiple times as the strange armored figures began to multiply exponentially.

"So your plan for defeating me and humiliating me as much as possible…is to drown me in a sea of overgrown plush toys? Compensating for something over there, blondie" I taunted as a newly formed crowd began to laugh at him.

"Go, my Valkyries! Take him down!" He roared in response and pointed his wand at me as they converged on me.

'_Zangetsu, can you bring it down for a few seconds so I can hide my body' _I asked as time slowed in response I quickly leapt over the crowd of Valkyries and pressed my combat pass to my chest and exploded out of my body in my shinigami form. I picked up my body and placed it on the roof-top of a small house not far away before flash-stepping inside the crowd that gathered around our 'fight' as time returned to its normal pace.

"I'm amazed at your incompetence. You're slow, clumsy, and you lack skill, grace, and power in your attacks. To finish off; you're a hundred years too early…to try and beat me" I said as I walked out of the crowd. They all gasped in amazement as Guiche turned to look at me with pure rage written on his face.

"Baka-Inu! Apologize, **immediately!**" An annoying high pitched voiced screeched.

"Ugh, keep screaming Banshee. I don't think I've gone deaf yet" I groaned as she stomped over towards me.

"**You will pay!" **Guiche roared as his Valkyries rushed towards me.

I slowly turned my head to look at them before realizing they were rushing after my _'master' _too. My eyes widened in surprise as I flashed in front of her with my arms spread out as the Valkyries attacked my body relentlessly. I didn't have time to draw Zangetsu before their sheer numbers overtook me and it was all I could do to protect her.

"Baka-Inu! I don't **need **you to protect me!" She screeched even louder as she beat on my back with her fists lightly.

"**Will you shut up already, damn it!" **I roared as one of the Valkyries swords slashed above my left eye and blood impaired my vision.

I growled and leapt up with inhuman speed before unleashing a roundhouse kick in mid-air with so much force the air rippled and caused a domino effect making the armored summons lose their footing.

"Now, Guiche. I think it's time you learned that it's not nice to hurt people and that it's **very unwise to try to harm someone I care about**" I growled as I drew Zangetsu and got into my bankai stance.

"**Bankai!" **I roared subsequently exploding in sky blue reiatsu while the ground underneath my feet practically shattered like glass.

My shihakusho became tattered as it usually does and I held Tensa Zangetsu in my left hand as I glared at Guiche. He seemed to be sweating profusely in fear as my scowl deepened and I leaned slowly leaned forward to pick up a blade of grass.

"Don't blink… just watch, before this hits the ground; they'll **be gone**" I said gesturing towards his miniature army. He gulped in fear as I dropped the blade of grass and vanished before appearing once more in front of him. He blinked and they all shattered. I glared down at him as gravity seemed to multiply and the air vibrated underneath my power as I flared my reiatsu and he fell to his knees, unconscious.

"Remember this lesson well, Guiche" I growled before vanishing and only a cloud of dust was left in my wake.

_Queen Henrietta_

As I completed the familiar summoning spell a boy with short, black hair and blue eyes stumbled out looking confused.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessing upon this creature and bind it as my familiar" I whispered before blushing and giving the disoriented boy a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise as I broke away from the kiss and he passed out with a look of light pain on his face as runes were inscribed on the back of his left hand.

**Hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the standard 'Guiche gets his ass kicked' duel but I did try to add my own unique twist to it. Oh and for those of you who don't know this already; Ichigo's shinigami form looks just like in the Fullbringer Arc. Yes, Ichigo will be damn near god-like since no one else can probably really stand up to him but he will have a couple of good fights where he's actually **_**forced **_**to use his Bankai; unlike this one where he merely chose to so that his opponent would be taught a lesson.**

**For those of you who thought this in the beginning; I do realize that it's pointless for him to be Gandalfr since he already has skills with a sword and can just learn Kido or Hollow techniques from Zangetsu or Shiro which is why he isn't going to be Gandalfr. Saito will remain as Gandalfr in this story :D**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	5. Chapter 5- A new beginningTraining Camp

**Now, for some Saito POV; since he's just entered this story XD**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own jack**

**-Chaoskeeper**

_Saito_

I groaned as I felt someone's finger poke my face. I lightly swatted it away and turned over, trying to keep from waking up. I was comfortable on this bed.

'_Wait…bed?!' _I thought as my eyes shot open and I leapt up to my feet startling the purple haired girl sitting on the bed I was sleeping on.

Looking around, I noticed I was in a room that looked kinda like those you'd find in a royal's castle.

"Where am I, miss?" I asked as I turned to the girl who was still sitting on my bed looking confused after I spoke.

Then she pulled out a staff of some kind and said something I couldn't understand as the green jewel in the middle of it glowed lightly. She walked over to me slowly and gently tapped my forehead as I suddenly got a splitting headache.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" I said as I grabbed my head in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, familiar-san! I didn't know the spell would hurt you" she said as she fell to her knees and looked at me in concern.

"Wait; I can understand you!" I exclaimed in shock.

She nodded her head.

"Yes, that was a translation spell, familiar-san" she explained.

"Um…my name's Saito. Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"Because you're my familiar; I summoned you" she responded before beginning to explain the process of familiar summoning.

* * *

_Ichigo_

I groaned as I woke up on the roof of the small house I had left my body on before.

"Fuck; I'm sore" I complained as I forced myself to my feet.

'_**King, may I ask why the fuck you're sleeping on the roof?!' **_Shiro shouted as I paused in my stretches.

Why was I sleeping on the roof?

'_Ichigo, maybe this will help jog your memory' _Zangetsu said as memories of the past night flooded into my mind.

_-Flashback; Start-_

I flash-stepped to the balcony I had leapt off of before with my body slung over my shoulder. I leaned it against the wall and stepped into it as the screaming banshee returned to shout at me some more.

"What were you thinking, baka-inu?! You could've gotten killed because you disrespected a **noble! **Do you hear me?! A **noble**; someone's whose status is **higher** than **you **because you're a **lowly commoner!**" she shouted as I sighed.

I heard the crack of a whip and barely ducked in time to avoid a leather whip aimed for my face.

**Now, **the bitch was starting to **really **get on my nerves.

"You know; I like how you were crying for me thinking I was committing suicide earlier yet, now after I **save your ass! **You come in here and **attack me?! Fuck this!**" I roared back at her.

She shut up instantly before her face turned red and she attacked me again with the whip. I reached out to grab it and teach her a lesson when I felt a sharp pain behind my shoulders and on my back. I faltered and the whip sliced through the skin on my upper arm and grazed my face and I felt warm blood trickle from the wounds on my back.

Rukia's words from long ago shot through my mind.

'_Remember to be careful Ichigo; any wounds you receive in your shinigami form will transfer over to your human body when you get back in if not fully healed' _her words echoed as I cursed my luck.

'_**Damn it, King! I haven't had enough time yet to heal them!' **_Shiro shouted in my mind as I fell to one knee.

The girl stood over me with a look of confidence in her eyes as she raised the whip once more.

'_Fuck it; gotta do what I gotta do' _I thought as I forced myself to leap backwards over the balcony once more. Only this time; I couldn't use my powers to save myself from my imminent crash-landing. Luckily, there happened to be a group of servants carrying a large pot of cool water at that instant and I fell into the 'pool' with a resounding crash.

Needless to say, the servants were **not **happy with that. I remember sprinting away from them when I re-found this house. There were some vines growing on the side of the building I used to climb to the top and hide on the roof until the servants were gone.

_-Flashback; End-_

'_I must've passed out on this roof' _I thought as I slowly used the vines to climb off the roof.

After wandering through the academy halls for a bit; I decided to sit and take a rest.

'_I wonder how long till she realizes I didn't end up a bloody stain on this academy's lawn and comes looking for me' _I thought as I sat against a tree.

'_**Hey, King. Zangetsu and I were talking earlier and we decided that since we don't know how long you'll be stuck here, why not train you a bit? Zangetsu'll handle your quincy training while I'll handle your hollow training. Specifically, we'll be teaching you techniques that're unique to each race. Like, Zangetsu will teach you Kido and how to handle a reishi bow or whatever while I'll show you how use a Cero, Bala, and some other stuff like reinforcing both your human and shinigami form with Hierro' **_Shiro explained as I nodded.

'_Well then, why don't we get started' _I said as Shiro grinned and Zangetsu nodded approvingly.

I took a meditative pose as I closed my eyes and slipped into my inner world seamlessly.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I standing on the side of a skyscraper in my shinigami form; I felt an unfamiliar weight on wrist and looked down to see a quincy cross on my wrist similar to Uryu's after the Winter War. Assuming it was part of my new training regimen I looked around to see Zangetsu on his flagpole not too far away with Shiro standing next to him; leaning on said flagpole with his sword hefted over his shoulder.

"So; what's first?" I asked as Zangetsu stepped off the flagpole.

'_**You run**__' _Shiro cackled as he leapt after me with his sword held high. My eyes widened in surprise as I reached behind my back for Zangetsu when I realized that the sword was no longer on my back. Instead, Old Man Zangetsu held the blade in his hand while I was unarmed.

I managed to flash-step away just in time as Shiro slammed into the ground with his blade.

"What the fuck?!" I roared as I was about to try and flash step away once more when Shiro appeared in front of me with his hand held in front of my face.

"No shinigami powers to help you out here~" he sang as he closed his fist and I felt my reiatsu being thrown away where I couldn't reach it.

"How did y-" I was cut off as he almost took my head off with a horizontal swing while a nearby skyscraper shattered from the force of the blow.

I was being forced to fight my hollow with no powers, no weapon, and no escape. My eyes widened in fear as I realized how thoroughly fucked I was. So, I did what any sane person in my situation would have done; I turned and ran like hell.

**Ichigo, be calm. You're panicking over the loss of your powers when they're not completely gone. Your reiatsu isn't gone; all that's happened is that your shinigami powers are sealed right now. You have other ways to defeat the opponent before you. Focus and draw on your power; force it into that cross and imagine it taking shape. Let it form into a bow that will be a beacon of light in times of darkness **Zangetsu said as I leapt off the skyscraper onto another one.

I stopped at the edge of the roof and took a few calming breaths as I focused and imagined my reiatsu flowing through my veins like blood. Suddenly, my body felt lighter than it had been mere moments before.

* * *

'_Hmmm, this isn't what Zangetsu was talking about but….it feels __**great**__' _I thought as I noticed my senses were enhanced too. Before, I was only still alive because my combat-weary eyes picked up the slight movements Shiro's body made before he actually moved so I was already running when he started after me. Now, I saw Shiro's movements clearly as if they were in slow-motion. I stood still and waited as he rushed towards me with a wild grin on his face.

'_**Down you go!' **_Shiro cackled as he slipped into a wild barrage of attacks. They all moved in slow motion to me.

'_Down, left, down, up, right, diagonal, horizontal, feint to the left' _I thought as my eyes darted everywhere; following Shiro's every movement and dancing out of the way of each swing with seconds to spare.

'_**Damn it; stay still so I can cut you into pieces!' **_Shiro roared in frustration as he sped up his attacks.

Soon, his swings were nothing more than a blur yet I still saw them as if they were just normal swings. I ducked, side-stepped, rolled, leapt, flipped, and continued to gracefully evade his attacks as if we were in a deadly dance.

Little did I realize I had just mastered a Quincy technique, Hirenkyaku; their version of a Flash-Step. We danced wildly; moving faster and faster until our bodies were nothing more than blurs of color that flew across the roofs of skyscraper after skyscraper. Once I was satisfied with being able to control that power without too much conscious effort I leapt over three skyscrapers onto another, smaller one; shattering the one I was standing on in the process and sending Shiro crashing to the ground, far below.

'_Focus my reiatsu into the cross around my wrist…..and imagine the power taking form into a bow' _I thought as I closed my eyes and imagined the reiatsu flooding my body once more. Then I gently pushed the energy towards my wrist as I opened my eyes to see the cross glowing a bright red. Soon, reiatsu exploded outwards and obscured me from view as the skyscraper beneath me was torn apart from the force of my power.

I eased back on the output of my power as my black-and-red reiatsu began to condense and take shape. Soon, a black reishi bow with red outlining it was in my hand; I tried condensing the reiatsu even more until the reishi bow was no longer an insubstantial mass of reiatsu but, an actual bow. It was completely black and looked similar to Uryu's bow back when we were invading Seireitei to rescue Rukia, except the color scheme was different while his was white and blue; mine was black and red.

I ducked underneath Shiro's horizontal slash and reflexively pulled the bow up to block. Immediately, my hollow mask materialized over the handle where my hand gripped the reishi bow tightly and acted as a guard just as Shiro's blade slammed into it. I grinned and spun the bow; using Shiro's momentum against him and sending him spiraling out of control into the air.

I focused and held my free hand as if I was holding an arrow as I imagined my reiatsu flowing through the cross on my wrist and into the bow; creating a bowstring and thin, black arrow with a red outline. The arrow-head seemed to dance like fire as I pulled back and let the arrow fly towards Shiro whose eyes widened in surprise as the arrow pierced through his shoulder.

"Goodnight" I said with a grin similar to one of his trademark smiles as I fired 3 arrows at once; piercing through both his legs and sword arm simultaneously. Immediately, I felt the return of my shinigami powers as Zangetsu reappeared on my back. I smiled lightly at the familiar weight of the large cleaver-like blade on my back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zangetsu gave a small smile as he leapt off his flagpole with a black quincy bow forming on his hand from his cloak.

**Be ready, Ichigo.**

'_**Because if you're not**__'_

_**You're gonna die! **_Shiro and Zangetsu roared as they both charged towards me with their weapons drawn.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys, I know it's been a while; main reason being….. 1) You people don't feed meh, my reviews. You can't starve a writer if you expect him to work hard D: 2) I'm having to fight writer's block a little bit more now. Anyways, see you guys around!**

**-Chaoskeeper**


End file.
